Computer numerical control (“CNC”) machine tools provide a high degree of precision for machining workpieces into a virtually limitless variety of shapes and sizes, but the manner in which these tools are controlled is not always ideal for the operator. Some tools require an operator to control the machine tool from a main control, out of sight of the workpiece. Other systems provide a remote jog handle, which allows an operator to input commands to the machine tool from a more convenient location. Nevertheless, these remote jog handles suffer from a number of drawbacks, including confusing inputs that require an operator direct his gaze away from the workpiece to input a command and reduced functionality. Whether located on a remote jog handle or on the main control, these systems are limited by the rigidity of their controls, which only allow an operator to move or “jog” a machine tool in fixed increments.